The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of avionics systems. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for machine learning of pilot behavior, such as for operating autonomous vehicles.
Autonomous vehicles, including unmanned aircraft, can perform maneuvers based on instructions that may be received from a remote human operator or, in the case of fully autonomous vehicles, instructions that are generated based on control laws that may be based on optimizing a particular objective. However, autonomous vehicles may not be able to receive instructions from a remote human operator at a conceptual level that is easy for the remote human operator to understand and thus communicate efficiently with the autonomous vehicle. Similarly, fully autonomous vehicles may generate instructions resulting in maneuvers that are inconsistent with expected pilot behavior, which may confuse other nearby vehicles or human operators working with the autonomous vehicles during training or testing exercises.